The Cats Of Cairo
by Song-Obsessed1
Summary: Malik and Bakura are turned into cats and set on a strange adventure to save their siblings. You may not expect what you read. (Note: Marik and Yami Bakura are NOT in this story.)


**---The Cats Of Cairo---**

**A/N: Please note right now that I actually dreamed this whole story up. So I basically hav it in my head like some odd deranged movie. I _had _to write it out or I'd go insane. And I think... this is probably _the most_ original thing I will _ever _write 0.o ...**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams... ¬¬ obviously.**

---

The burning sun blazed down upon the city of Cairo. The people within the city going about their normal days work. Everyone was where they should be...

...Well... All except two...

"You know what! That's cheating, that's unfair!" Yelled the first boy, his tanned skin glimmering with sweat as he chased the second boy.

"I don't care what you say! Today was my day to use it and just because I caught one bigger that yours doesn't mean I cheated!" Yelled the second as he laughingly ran from the other boy. Normally he was very quiet and shy but when being pursued by one's older brother, all bets are off.

"Why you!!" yelled the first boy as he barreled toward his brother, which yelped as he was pounced upon.

The eldest brother pinned the younger to the ground and tickled him mercilessly. The pinned child's pale skin and white tresses getting filthy as he wriggled in protest.

"Lemme go!!" He wailed. "C'mon Malik get off of meeeeeee!!"

The eldest, Malik, rose from his brother laughing victoriously, fishing pole in hand.

"Hey!" The other boy yelled in protest. "Malik, it's my day to use the fishing pole!"

"Bakura..." Malik groaned upon seeing the innocent look of betrayal written on his brother's face. "Fine." He tossed the fishing pole back to his brother. "Let's get going or some thief will steal the fish we caught." He commanded, turning back in the direction they came.

Bakura laughed as he ran to catch up with his brother. "Hey Malik?"

"What?" Asked Malik blandly.

"When do you think father will-" He was cut off by the voice standing next to their fish as he neared the River, Nile.

"You two. Did you two catch all these fish?" Asked the man, his rough appearance, worn clothes, and stench of fish classifying him as a fisherman.

"Yeah, we did." Malik said in his oh-so-charming, egotistical voice.

"How'd you manage that? I barely caught that many today. Seems the Nile is higher than usual."

"We used this!!" Cheered Bakura, waving the fishing pole enthusiastically. Normally it wouldn't be so odd to see one of those around had not it been that they were recently invented by the palace artisans and the pole itself was in magnificent shape.

The man blinked in surprise, and quickly recoved. He grinned warmly. "That's quite a trinket, I'll trade ya for it. How 'bout it? My name's Jou, what's yours?"

"Um..." Faltered Malik. "We can't tell you our names but we will trade you for it." Malik grinned when Jou nodded. He and Bakura had always wanted to do things like normal people did, and now was their chance.

"Hmm.. Well, now that I think about it don't have too much." Jou looked thoughtful. His face suddenly lit up. "How 'bout these? And you can call upon my services whenever you want, if you ever need it." He the proceeded to pull his carry sack off his back and pull two items from it's depths. One was a golden rod with spikes jutting from it, and another was a golden ring on a finely made chain, with spikes dangling on it. The boys looked at them in awe. "I know it seems like Your getting more than me but I've tried everywhere to sell these but no one will take them. It's kinda odd ya know. And the weigh me down a lot..." Jou trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

Malik grinned. "It's a deal then!" He exclaimed. He outstretched his hand and shook hands with Jou. Bakura grinned and handed Jou the Fishing pole while Malik was handed the trinkets. Malik beamed at their newly gained possessions as Bakura waved Jou goodbye.

When they were alone again Malik turned to Bakura. "Which one do you want? I kinda want the pole thing." He said pointing to the rod.

Bakura grinned. "Good, because I want the necklace!" He exclaimed. Malik gladly handed over the necklace. He was already forced to wear to much jewelry as it is, he didn't need more. It then struck Malik as odd that the Fisherman, Jou, never asked or mentioned Malik's overload of jewelry.

'He was either really smart or really naive.' Thought Malik. When his thoughts focused again on the present, Malik realized that Bakura had already put on his necklace and was spinning in circles and giggling. Malik watched with unease. When Bakura got like this he'd usually try to either burn and/or destroy things. Which, indeed, included his Older twin brother Malik and excluded the all younger siblings they had.

Bakura's giggling tirade and Malik's thoughtful trance were both interrupted by a baritone voice yelling at them. They turned to see a horde of 10 or 20 guards. Wide-eyed they tried to run, but.. managed to be caught and dragged off to the palace, kicking... and yes, screaming...

---

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought of this. Also if you have any suggestions for a better title at any time in this fic please tell me. _Also _if you have any suggestions for stories that I could read _please _tell me.. I am _soooooooooooooo_ bored.**

**PS: LOOKING FOR BETA-READER!!!**


End file.
